The Frontier Nursing Service proposed to demonstrate and evaluate a Primex-Family Nurse Training and Service Model in a rural area. The training program is for registered nurses who have completed one of the three basic programs in nursing. The aim is to: 1) prepare nurses to provide primary health care services with medical direction as a means of increasing health manpower productivity and improving health services in rural areas; and 2) document the feasibility and practicality of developing such training and service programs in terms of productivity (skills and tasks taught and performed, and patient contacts), costs of training and service units, social and professional satisfaction, and criteria for admission. The training program consists of four-15 week trimesters: 1) diagnosis and management of common health problems; 2) basic midwifery; 3) advanced midwifery; 4) advanced family nursing; 5) a 4 month interneship. All clinical experience is offered within the Frontier Nursing Service. Thirty-six students are to be admitted annually. The nursing model consists of a central ambulatory care training and research facility with supporting in-patient beds and eight nursing outposts. A population group of 15 - 20, is being served. Expansion of services and planned affiliation with the University of Kentucky is progressing slowly. The University of Kentucky Medical Center is assisting with the evaluation. Guidelines and protocol for evaluation being developed by the Primex Consortium will be followed.